Генн Седогрив
| occupation = Король Гилнеаса | status = Жив | location = Освобождение Гилнеаса (стартовая цепочка воргенов) Крепость Штормграда, Штормград | relatives = (отец),Повелитель стаи (жена),Задание:В Поместье Седогрива (сын),Задание:Тотальная эвакуация (дочь)Задание:Спасти Креннана Аранаса }} Биография Ранняя история Лорд Генн Седогрив участвовал в собрании по поводу создания Альянса Лордерона. Он не решался на объединение и был не совсем откровенен, когда дал согласие. Так, Генн вывел Гилнеас из Альянса после окончания Второй войны. В это время он находился под сильным влиянием лорда Престора (который был Смертокрылом в человеческом облике). Когда Альтерак остался без своего правителя, Седогрив положил на него глаз, хотя не имел ни малейшего права на эти земли. Он всячески поддерживал племянника Айдена Перенольда, бывшего короля Альтерака, в борьбе за трон. Генн присоединился к Альянсу Лордерона во время Второй войны, но оказывал ему лишь символическую помощь. После войны по его приказанию была воздвигнута Стена Седогрива: массивный барьер, охватывающий всю северную границу Гилнеаса и отделяющий его от Лордерона. Как правитель одной из самых сильных человеческих наций, Седогрив был уверен, что его собственная армия может справиться с любой угрозой, поэтому он игнорировал просьбы Лотара объединиться. Несмотря на видимое презрение к Альянсу, население Гилнеаса не укрывало орков и их союзников и всегда было готово встретиться с ними в битве. Альянс Лордерона Генн был среди правителей человеческих королевств, которых срочно созвал в столицу Лордерона король Теренас Менетил. Он прибыл туда в сопровождении знати, включая барона Эшбери, лорда Винсента Годфри и лорда Дария Краули, самого молодого участника совета. Седогрив внимал рассказу Андуина Лотара о падении Штормграда и угрозе, которую представляла Орда. Генн с уверенностью заявил, что армия Гилнеаса сможет противостоять любой угрозе. Большинство правителей согласились объединиться в Альянс, чтобы сразиться против орков, но Седогрив долго колебался и не давал точного ответа. После церемониального ужина с другими королями Генн уединился в гостевых покоях, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с гилнеасской знатью. Краули был в восторге от перспективы формирования Альянса и заявил, чтобы поддержка могучей армии Гилнеаса поможет укрепить связи с братскими народами, что принесет большую пользу жителям королевства в будущем. Седогрив считал Краули наивным идеалистом и отклонил его предложения. Годфри поддержал Краули, но предложил свой вариант – отправить на помощь Альянсу лишь небольшой пограничный отряд, чтобы не вызвать отказом неудовольствие соседних государств и не повредить торговым отношениям. Барону Эшбери также понравилась идея Годфри, и король заявил, что подумает об этом. Вскоре правители королевств снова собрались вместе, и Седогрив объявил о присоединении к Альянсу Лордерона. Однако, Гилнеас предоставил лишь символическую поддержку, как и следовало по плану Годфри, и фактически королевство Генна существовало отдельно от Альянса на протяжении всей Второй войны. Когда война завершилась, Седогрив присутствовал на встрече королей, которая проходила в Крепости Стражей Пустоты недалеко от Темного портала. Когда было выявлено предательство Айдена Перенольда, который правил Альтераком, Генн положил глаз на королевство, оставшееся без правителя, хотя и не имел на него никаких прав. Он поддержал претензии Изидена, племянника лорда Перенольда, на альтеракский трон. Позже он, как и многие другие, попал под действие контроля разума и начал поддерживать лорда Давала Престора в стремлении к свободному престолу, не зная, что это был Смертокрыл в человеческом облике. После внезапного исчезновения Престора Генн снова обратил внимание на Изидена. Король Гилнеаса присутствовал на посвящении принца Артаса Менетила в Рыцари Серебряной Длани, которое проходило в штормградском Соборе Света. Отделение от Альянса После завершения Второй войны Генн начал испытывать раздражение из-за налогов, которые приходилось платить для содержания лагерей для пленных орков и Крепости Стражей Пустоты, охранявшей Темный портал на случай нового вторжения. В беседе с Годфри он заявил о том, что не следовало прислушиваться к советам лордов и присоединяться к Альянсу, который не отдал ничего взамен, и лишь воины Гилнеаса погибли в сражениях. Король рассказал о своём новом плане – покинуть Альянс и отгородиться от всего мира, чтобы ничто не мешало процветанию королевства. Хитрый Годфри предложил построить стену через владения Краули, где горы могли бы стать естественной преградой. Для этого пришлось бы отделить деревню Погребальных Костров и Янтарную мельницу, но Генн, которому понравилась идея, был уверен, что Дарий смирится с этим.1 Однако, лорд Краули не стал мириться с отделением от Альянса и постройкой стены через принадлежащие ему земли. Он возглавил восстание против короля и собрал вокруг себя множество единомышленников, включая свою дочь Лорну и Тобиаса Мистмантла. Так началось восстание Северных Врат. Гражданская война заметно ослабила королевство и разделила его жителей на две группы – тех, кто поддерживал решение короля, и тех, кто желал свергнуть Седогрива. Даже после её завершения отголоски бунта сопровождали Гилнеас еще долгие годы. Краули отправил отряд, «Гилнеасскую бригаду», на помощь Альянсу и леди Джайне Праудмур во время Третьей войны.1 Седогрив был уязвлен тем, что человек, которого он считал своим другом, возглавил восстание против него. В конце концов войска, лояльные королю, смогли одержать победу над повстанцами и бросили Дария Краули вместе с его последователями в тюрьму Появление воргенов Во время Третьей войны Седогрив узнал от верховного мага Аругала, что он обнаружил способ призывать воргенов – загадочных диких существ из другого мира. Генн, который видел, как орды нежити подходили к стене королевства, никому не рассказал о своём плане и приказал Аругалу начать призыв воргенов, которые могли бы сразиться против Плети. Однако, дикие воргены отказались повиноваться, и проклятие распространилось по жителям Серебряного бора, затронув даже гилнеасских воинов, которые защищали стену. Вскоре проклятие проникло через неё и начало медленно захватывать всё королевство. Жителей Гилнеаса, которые то и дело слышали про странные нападения и исчезновения, охватил страх за свои жизни. Загадочные полуволки считались обычной легендой или страшилкой. Но Седогрив и его придворные знали о заразе, охватившей королевство, и каждое полнолуние выезжали в Черную дубраву, чтобы охотиться на воргенов как ради забавы, так и во имя мести. Во время одной из таких поездок Генн, отделившийся от остальных, попал в засаду, и ворген набросился на него прежде, чем король застрелил его. Седогрив понимал, что дворяне сразу же убьют его, если увидят рану, и знал, что поступил бы так же. Он стер следы крови с наплечника, оторвал кусок ткани от сумки и закрыл им рану, а также высоко поднял воротник. Как и надеялся король, ему удалось скрыть своё заражение. Проклятье воргенов Генну пришлось столкнуться со множеством проблем, даже когда восстание Северных Врат удалось побороть. Король и верные ему люди оказались в ловушке – Отрекшиеся пытались пробиться сквозь Стену Седогрива, чтобы завоевать королевство. Появились слухи о том, что сторонники Краули вновь начали объединяться, и Подзвездные Потрошители, как прозвали виновных в загадочных убийствах сторонников короля, нападали всё чаще. Участились и похищения скота. Генн планировал объявить комендантский час, чтобы сделать города более безопасными и выиграть время для поиска решения проблемы. Он узнал о явной гибели Халфорда Рэмси и отдал приказ прочесать окрестные леса. Позже он отдал приказ усилить гарнизоны по всему Гилнеасу, не ослабляя защиту стены. Однако, он не хотел давать населению повод для паники и не объявлял об истинном враге королевства. Он приказал объявить, что повстанцы Краули снова взялись за дело. Со временем жители Гилнеаса начали бояться покидать свои дома, и даже среди дворян распространилось беспокойство. Лорд Годфри, несмотря на все прочие проблемы королевства, был заинтересован только в победе над воргенами и спрашивал Седогрива, почему он перестал ходить с ними на охоту. Годфри предположил, что король устал после тяжелой гражданской войны, и попросил позволить ему лично устранить угрозу воргенов, отправившись в леса с верными людьми. Генн отказался, не желая позволять Годфри поднимать панику среди жителей. Король знал, что лорд сразу же восстанет против него, если узнает правду о воргенах и заражении самого Седогрива. Генн проводил много времени в своей обсерватории, находящейся на вершине Поместья Седогрива, где ночная эльфийка Белисра помогала ему контролировать превращение и поведала о том, как появились воргены и их проклятье. Белисра рассказала Генну, что воргены, освобожденные Аругалом, в прошлом были друидами ночных эльфов, которые стали жертвами проклятого облика десять тысяч лет назад, когда их народ сражался против сатиров. Чтобы сдержать угрозу, которую представляли эти друиды, Малфурион Ярость Бури отправил их в вечное заточение в Изумрудном Сне. Белисра рассказала и о ритуале, который использовали жрицы Элуны. Он мог бы позволить зараженным жителям Гилнеаса контролировать себя даже в облике воргена, но те, кто был поглощен виной, не могли бы принять человеческий облик по своему желанию. Генн, скрывавший заражение даже от своей семьи, позволил Белисре провести для него этот ритуал в упрощенном виде. Он также попросил её помочь своему другу Креннану Аранасу, который пытался создать экспериментальное зелье, способное остановить превращение воргенов. Король, на которого оказали влияние и зелье Креннана, и магия Белисры, смог сохранять своё заражение в секрете и управлять своим разумом, но со временем ему удавалось всё сложнее контролировать внешнее превращение. Генн задумался о том, чтобы объявить амнистию для своего старого друга Дария Краули и его повстанцев, чтобы они помогли противостоять воргенам и Отрекшимся. Но он опасался, что они не смогут забыть свои разногласия. В Катаклизме В конце концов огромное количество тех, кто был заражен проклятьем воргенов, открыто атаковало столицу королевства. Генн, его сын Лиам и лорд Годфри командовали обороной города, и король, несмотря на все прежние разногласия, отдал приказ освободить Краули. После освобождения Дарий собрал тех, кто когда-то сражался вместе с ним, и нашел старые секретные запасы артиллерии, оставшиеся с восстания. В воцарившемся хаосе Креннан Аранас попал в плен, и защитникам города пришлось выделить силы для его освобождения. Как только Креннан оказался в безопасности, Седогрив отдал приказ начать эвакуацию жителей столицы. Дарий Краули и его отряд решили остаться, чтобы отвлечь внимание воргенов и позволить королю вывести спасенных людей в Темную Гавань, которая оставалась относительно безопасной. Лорна Краули, его дочь, узнала об освобождении отца, а затем Лиам рассказал ей о выборе, который он сделал. Лорна вытащила ружье и прицелилась в Генна, проклиная его. Она считала, что король отомстил её отцу за восстание, оставив его умирать в городе, захваченном воргенами. Лиам сдержал её, и в истерике Лорна умоляла позволить ей погибнуть рядом с отцом. Последствия Землетрясение, вызванные наступлением Катаклизма, разрушили скалы, защищавшие Гилнеас, и часть Стены Седогрива, благодаря чему Отрекшиеся смогли начать полноценное вторжение в королевство. Они пробились до самой столицы и сумели отвоевать её у воргенов. С самого начала эвакуации Генн и Креннан работали над способом частичного излечения проклятия воргенов. Солдаты короля захватывали диких воргенов в лесу и давали им экспериментальное зелье, чтобы они могли контролировать свой разум. Годфри высказывался против применения сыворотки на диких воргенов со словами, что все они должны быть расстреляны. Седогрив не прислушивался к нему и спас одного из воргенов от рук палача, после чего лично ввел ему сыворотку. Ворген, способный контролировать свой разум, по-прежнему не мог вернуть себе человеческий облик, но уже не представлял опасность. Когда корабли Отрекшихся начали бомбардировку Темной Гавани, Генн приказал Креннану распространить лекарство среди как можно большего количества воргенов и повел их на защиту поселения. Седогрив отправляется в своё поместье, чтобы обдумать план по спасению своего народа от флота Отрекшихся. Тесс напомнила ему, что всегда есть надежда, показав ему простой цветок – мироцвет. Вскоре дальнейшие землетрясение затапливает Темную Гавань морскими водами, и Генн решает отправить своих людей подальше от берега, посылая их в Грозовой Перевал внутри дилижансов. Позже король добирается до Тал'дорена, где собирались воргены, прошедшие ритуал Элуны, и находит там Дария Краули вместе с его повстанцами, которые были заражены в столице. Седогрив и Годфри предложили Краули присоединиться к ним, чтобы сражаться против Отрекшихся. Краули воспринял предложение скептически, зная, как Годфри относится к зараженным. Генн развеял его сомнения, сказав, что теперь они равны, и превратившись в воргена. Дарий, удовлетворенный увиденным, согласился сражаться против нежити вместе с королем. Узнав о заражении Седогрива, лорд Годфри, которого сопровождали лорд Вальден и барон Эшбери, предали Гилнеас и захватили короля в заложники недалеко от Предела Бури, чтобы передать его Отрекшимся. Креннан Аранас, узнавший об этом, обратился за помощью, и храбрецы из спасенных жителей сорвали планы Годфри и освободили Генна, убив Вальдена и Эшбери. Годфри, которого должны были арестовать за измену, заявил, что лучше умрет, чем признает воргена своим королем, и спрыгнул со скалы. Несколько дней спустя Седогрив рассказал своему сыну правду о распространении проклятия и о том, как и когда он был заражен. Лиам поддержал отца, и между ними наконец прекратились разногласия. Генн решил перестать скрывать свой статус и поведал всему народу о том, что и сам стал воргеном. Жители Гилнеаса также поддержали зараженного короля, и он призвал их к единой атаке на войска Отрекшихся. Вскоре началась битва за столицу королевства, и Генн участвовал в ней, храбро атаковав Сильвану Ветрокрылую, которая возглавляла Отрекшихся. Во время сражения Лиам закрыл отца от отравленной стрелы, выпущенной из лука Сильваны, и погиб. Генн, Дарий и Лорна похоронили принца вблизи Покоя Адерика незадолго до того, как жители Гилнеаса вынуждены были снова покинуть столицу, узнав, что Сильвана собирается использовать чуму. Краули вместе с дочерью и верными его людьми остался позади и организовал Освободительный фронт Гилнеаса. Волчье сердце Официальное присоединение воргенов Гилнеаса зависело от решения всех правителей народов Альянса, и Малфурион взял с Генна Седогрива слово, что он постарается произвести наилучшее впечатление на них. Генн начал своё выступление на первой же встрече с заявления, что создание стены было ошибкой и что он благодарит Альянс за предоставление второго шанса его стране. Лидеры Альянса отнеслись к словам Генна благосклонно, и начался банкет. После прибытия Вариана Ринна атмосфера стала напряженной – король Штормграда, услышавший о победах Гилнеаса в битвах против Орды, сразу же воспротивился услышанному. Он прямо заявил Генну, что жители Гилнеаса – трусы и слабаки. Генн пытался сдерживать свой гнев и убеждал Вариана, что Гилнеас сильно изменился за эти годы и готов стать верным союзником Альянса. Однако, Вариан всё ещё настаивал на своём и напоминал, как Гилнеас отказался помочь им во времена Третьей войны. Вариан отказался принять Гилнеас в Альянс и не собирался иметь никаких дел с этим королевством. Несмотря на то, что первая встреча прошла неудачно, Генн позже рассказывал, что заметил частичку Голдринна в Вариане. Он считал, что из-за этого король Штормграда может изменить своё отношение к жителям Гилнеаса, ставших воргенами. Позже Генн показал военную мощь, которой обладает Гилнеас, и невероятные возможности воргенов, чтобы доказать Альянсу свою пользу. Правители одобрили преимущества, предоставляемые его народом, и поддержали присоединение Гилнеаса. Но Вариан поднялся со своего места и заявил, что, хотя он и признает пользу этого королевства, он никогда не сможет простить Гилнеас за отказ помочь во время Третьей войны. Он добавил, что Альянсу не нужны союзники, способные предать в любой момент, и что он никогда не согласится принять их. Это заявление лишило Гилнеас любых шансов на присоединение к Альянсу, и Генн, злой на Вариана и разочарованный, покинул встречу. Вскоре Малфурион, намеренный добиться своего, позвал Вариана в охотничьи угодья, выделенные воргенам. Между Варианом и Генном возник спор, кто из них является лучшим охотником. Малфурион предложил разобраться с этим прямо на охоте. Пытаясь загнать кабана, они случайно наткнулись на гигантского медведя. Королям Гилнеаса и Штормграда пришлось сражаться вместе, чтобы одержать победу над зверем, и последний удар был нанесен охотничьим ножом Вариана. Генн поблагодарил его за помощь, но Вариан не стал слушать его и ушёл. После прогулки по лесу и обдумывания всей этой ситуации Вариан обратился к Генну, когда тот собирался покинуть Дарнас. Он попросил научить его управлять своим гневом. Генн привел его к Воющему дубу и показал, как проводится ритуал ночных эльфов, позволяющий воргенам контролировать себя. Седогрив предупредил Ринна, что не все смогли пережить этот ритуал, потому что слишком сблизились с воргеном внутри себя. Вариан решился и испил воды из Источников Ярости, Спокойствия и Равновесия. Генн посоветовал Вариану вспомнить ключевые моменты своей жизни и выборы, которые он сделал, чтобы прийти к ним. Когда Вариан, участвовавший в ритуале, был охвачен яростью, он услышал одобряющий вой Голдринна и пробудился. Генн и другие воргены в страхе наблюдали, как короля Штормграда окутывает аура Голдринна. Вариан стал чемпионом, избранным древним волком, и приказал Генну собрать своё войско, чтобы сразиться с Гаррошем Адским Криком. Объединив воргенов и свои силы, Вариан собрал войско в Ясеневом лесу и поддержал тех, кто сражался там против Орды Гарроша. Генн был на стороне Вариана, возглавившего атаку против Орды, и выполнял его приказы. Воргены сыграли важнейшую роль в разгроме Орды и убийстве крупного магнатавра, сражавшегося на стороне врага. Благодаря поддержке воргенов и командованию Вариана Альянс смог изгнать Орду из Ясеневого леса. После битвы Вариана чествовали как героя и чемпиона, избранного Голдринном. Король Штормграда вскоре заново собрал совет Альянса и заявил, что поддерживает присоединение Гилнеаса. После этого воргены официально стали частью Альянса, и Вариан говорил о том, скольким угрозам должен противостоять их союз, так долго пытавшийся добиться мира. Орда стала ключевым противником Альянса больше, чем когда-либо, и они должны объединиться и направить ярость на своего врага, чтобы выжить в этом мире, разрушенном Смертокрылом. Вариан уверил своих союзников, что с воргенами Альянс сможет одержать победу и сделает это с честью Катаклизм Генн отправился в Штормград, чтобы помочь Вариану в проведении военных операций и попытках вернуть Гилнеас. Он стал его советником и занял место рядом с троном короля. С другой стороны стоял принц Андуин Ринн. Гвен Армстед, майор Темной Гавани, была оставлена заместителем Седогрива в Дарнасе. Кровь наших предков Генн ненадолго появляется как присутствующий на встрече почетной делегации и Вариана Ринна в Тронном зале. Приливы Войны Король Гилнеаса присутствовал практически на всех событиях, которые были важны для Альянса, и представлял свой народ на них. Он был среди знати, собранной в День памяти Высадка Он прибыл в Святилище Семи Звезд, находящееся в Пандарии, где лидеры Альянса обсуждали возможность использования энергии Ша в своих интересах. Осада Оргриммара В то время как Генн не присутствует в Осаде Оргриммара, его можно увидеть в видении альтернативной временной линии, где он присутствует с лидерами Альянса и Орды, наблюдающими за телом Гарроша. Военные преступления Он присутствовал на суде над Гаррошем Адским Криком в облике воргена и даже предлагал судить всех правителей Орды, а не его одного. Легион Незадолго до третьего вторжения Пылающего Легиона Генн покинул крепость Штормграда. thumb|left|270px|Генн наблюдает за отступлением СильваныГенн участвовали в битве за Расколотый берег вместе с Джайной Праудмур, Гелбином Меггакрутом, и Героями Альянса, лично возглавив отряд из Гилнеасской Королевской гвардии. Отправившись в качестве подкрепления, команда пришла на помощь Вариану, и столкнулась с Гул'Даном, когда он достиг Гробницы Саргераса, вместе с демонами, которых он призвал. Вариан вызывает боевой корабль Альянса и приказывает Генну сообщить Сильване Ветрокрылой чтоб она очистила небо. Но прежде чем он смог выполнить свою задачу, Сильвана использует свой боевой рог, чтобы дать сигнал войскам Орды покинуть поле боя, оставив Генна в ярости. Без поддержки Орды Альянс будет побежден, и поэтому Генн призывает Вариана отдать приказ об отступлении. Вариан приказывает всем силам Альянса отступить к боевому кораблю. Однако, когда он взлетает, Гул'дан вызывает огромного Сквернобота через портал, который захватывает воздушный корабль, заставляя его наклониться и отправить многих солдат Альянса на смерть. Генн снова превращается в человека и протягивает руку, thumb|334px|Генн и Вариан после отступлениячтобы затащить Вариана на корабль, но вместо того, чтобы протянуть ему руку, Вариан передает письмо, которое он написал своему сыну, и просит Генна передать его Андуину. Генн кивает на его просьбу и наблюдает, как Вариан прыгает, чтобы убить Сквернобота, препятствующего их побегу, в то время как Генн приказывает боевому кораблю уйти. Вариан отважно выступил против демонов, убив нескольких из них, пока не был окончательно побежден. Генн закричал от боли, увидев, как Гул'дан казнил Вариана с помощью магии скверны. thumb|left|279px|Генн и Мехмастер Замыкалец перед атакой на флот СильваныПосле того, как битва закончилась смертью Вариана, Генн и Джайна считали Орду ответственной за катастрофу и решили отомстить за Вариана. Генн неthumb|350px|Генн тянет руку Вариану присутствовал на похоронах Вариана, потому что он не мог заставить себя встретиться с Андуином, и он просит героя доставить письмо новому королю, которое было написано Варианом, пока он готовит "Небесный огонь", чтобы взлететь со своими силами Гилнеасцев. Сам Генн говорит герою, что гнев овладел им, и он полон решимости отомстить Отрекшимся. После смерти Вариана Генн становится лидером сил Альянса на Расколотых островах, проинструктировав бригаду Гилнеаса создать Заставу Седогрива, чтобы защитить Штормхейм от угроз. Гилнеаские силы Генна дополняются 7-м Легионом и ШРУ на "Небесном огне", поскольку они берут на себя официальную миссию короля Андуина Ринна сопровождать чемпионов Альянса в Штормхейм и помогать им в получении Эгиды Агграмара. Неофициально, однако, получив разведданные о подозрительной активности Орды, "Небесный Огонь" отслеживал флот Сильваны Ветрокрылой. Генн Седогрив и Небесный адмирал Роджерс, которые считали, что Сильвана сама была пассажиром на одном из кораблей, решили напасть на флот. Не имея возможности установить контакт с остальным флотом Альянса, "Небесный Огонь" продолжил атаку. Хотя их войскам удалось захватить корабли Отрекшихся и убить их капитанов, когда они поднялись на борт королевского флагмана, Альянс обнаружил, что Сильвана уже покинула корабль и что Натанос Гнилостень возглавлял отряд Орды, чтобы саботировать "Небесный огонь". Генн столкнулся с самим Натаносом во время защиты корабля, который подтолкнул Генна сражаться с ним, используя его форму воргена.thumb|326px|модель Генна в Легионе Седогрив одержал верх и сумел ранить Натаноса,но битва внезапно закончилась, так как "Небенсый огонь" был саботирован Отрекшимися и разбился в Штормхейме. "Небесный огонь" был уничтожен, но его экипаж смог эвакуироваться до катастрофы и собрался в лагере , сражаясь с Ордой. Оставшиеся в живых с "Небесного огня" были эвакуированы в Заставу Седогрива, где Генн Седогрив наблюдает за кампанией по поиску Эгиды Агграмара и охоте на Сильвану. В то время как Герои Альянса ищут Эгиду, Генн обнаруживает, что Отрекшиеся пытаются залить чумой Заставу Седогрива, как они сделали с Гилнеасом. Седогрив приказывает своим войскам уничтожить тайники чумы и вторгшегося Отрекшегося аптекаря, чтобы защитить Заставу Седогрива. Позже Генн посылает Лорну Краули, чтобы раскрыть то, что Сильвана ищет в Скольд-Ашиле. Когда Лорна обнаруживает, что Сильвана хочет создать больше Валь'кир, подчинив себе Эйир, Генн собирает флот Альянса, пытаясь атаковать Лагерь Дредвейка. Сражение при руководстве Седогрива идет плохо, и его наступление отбито. Услышав новости о разведке Лорны, Генн лично отправляется в хранилище в Скольд-Ашиле, чтобы встретиться с Сильваной. В хранилище Сильвана использует Волшебный фонарь, называемый Клеткой Душ, чтобы связать Эйир и пытать Валь'киру, чтобы она подчинилась ей. Генн издает звериный вой и говорит с Сильваной угрожающим тоном из тени. Генн говорит Сильване, что ее поиски бессмертия сделали ее уязвимой, и кричит, что он отомстит ей, когда набросится на нее с потолка. Затем он объявил, что отомстит за Вариана, Гилнеас и его сына, когда он ударит ее; в конечном итоге сбив ее с ног. Затем Генн бросился на нее, но Сильвана уклонилась от него и выпустила отравленную стрелу ему в плечо, превратив Генна в человека. Сильвана насмехалась над Генном, говоря, что переоценивает его и называет "старым волком". Оказалось что во время последней атаки Генн украл Волшебный фонарь Сильваны и разбил его об землю, освободив тем самым Эйир. Сильвана в шоке и гневе смотрела, как Эйир освобождается от пут и исчезает. Генн вышел из хранилища, сломав древко отравленной стрелы Сильваны, застрявшей в его плече, и сказал Сильване, что, поскольку она украла будущее его сына, он теперь забрал ее будущее. Генн воссоединяется с Лорной и бригадой Гилнеаса и лечится от яда в Заставе Седогрива. Через некоторое время после кампании в Штормхейме Верховный король Андуин Ринн упрекнул Небесного Адмирала Роджерса и Генна Седогрива за то, что они нарушили его приказ. Компас Перед походом в Пандарию Андуин сделал компас на день рождения своего отца. Вариан будет держать его при себе до самого конца. Когда Легион атаковал дирижабль Вариана во время третьего вторжения Пылающего Легиона, дирижабль упал в воду и Вариан вместе с ним. Тогда Вариан случайно уронил компас в море. Когда герой Альянса исследовал Расколотый берега, его внимание привлекла сверкающая Искра. Доплыв до дна моря, они обнаружили, что это компас с изображением Андуина внутри. Хотя он уже давно перестал работать, то, что осталось от портрета внутри, можно было четко идентифицировать как Андуина. Решив, что это важно, Герой принес компас королю. Андуин был ошеломлен и понял, что у него не было времени оплакивать смерть отца. Король поблагодарил Героя. Все будет тихо, пока Генн не позовет того же Героя, чтобы тот встретился с ним в замке. Генн упоминает, что король сам не свой, как Герой вернул ему компас, упоминая, что Андуин стал вялым и рассеянным. Генн послал двух стражников, чтобы они наблюдали за ним, и они сказали, что король молился в Соборе Света. Он просит Героя исправить его меланхолию, отправившись к Королю и убедив его вернуться к своим обязанностям. Вернувшись в замок, Андуин находит Генна и Велена, обсуждающих его. Велен высоко ценит Андуина, говоря, что видение показало ему, как он становится великим лидером. Генн, с другой стороны, чувствует, что у Андуина нет мужества, чтобы преуспеть. В Погибели Ринна перед Гробницей Саргераса Генн показывает Велену место смерти Вариана, и Велен комментирует, что Андуин не знает Легион так, как они. Андуин прибывает, к большому шоку Генна, и Андуин раскрывает свои сомнения о том, что он достоин наследия своего отца. Молодой король находит под пеплом и песком один из двух клинков, составляющих меч его отца Шаламейна, и падает на колени. Генн опускается на колени перед отчаявшимся Андуином, чтобы поговорить с ним лицом к лицу, и рассказывает ему, как героические действия Вариана были вызовом для них, чтобы никогда не позволить страху победить, даже у самых ворот ада. С поддержкой от Генна и видением его отца, Андуин находит в себе силы, и меч начинает светиться в его руках. Рана Саргерас, повелитель Пылающего Легиона, был в конце концов побежден, но не раньше, чем ему удалось нанести Азероту сильную рану в Силитусе. Несмотря на их потери, Андуин произнес обнадеживающую речь в Покое Льва в Штормграде перед Альянсом, а Генн наблюдал за ним из задней части толпы, гордо улыбаясь. Мастер Матиас Шоу из ШРУ подошел к Генну и сказал ему, что ему нужно немедленно поговорить с Верховным Королем. Когда Генн и Шоу ушли, Андуин увидел их и быстро закончил свою речь. Вдали от толпы Шоу сообщил, что многие гоблины выкапывали в Силитусе таинственное новое вещество. Хотя они не знали, что это за вещество, казалось, что Орда знала. Андуин сказал, что они должны узнать больше, и Шоу заверил его, что ШРУ взяло все под контроль. Перед Бурей Когда король Андуин Ринн вызвал своих советников в комнату карт Штормграда, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с азеритом, и Седогрив, и Пророк Велен были поражены его силой, но также осознавали его потенциал и опасность. Хотя Андуин неохотно использовал Азерит в военных целях, Генн напомнил Андуину, что Сильвана не собирается игнорировать разрушительный потенциал Азерита, и Альянс тоже должен это сделать. Когда Андуин рассказал о своих планах посетить другие страны-члены Альянса, чтобы поблагодарить их, оказать им помощь в восстановлении экономики и заручиться их поддержкой, Седогрив напомнил Андуину, что он король Штормграда и его люди нуждаются в нем. Генн добавил, что Гилнеас со своей стороны не нуждается в Королевском визите. Когда Андуин перешел к разговору о том, как его путешествия на Расколотый берег помогли его развитию как лидера, Седогрив подчеркнул , что безопасность Андуина и присутствие являются неотъемлемой частью стабильности его королевства. Несмотря на это, Андуин твердо верил, что Штормград нуждается в нем, его путешествие в другие страны Альянса для содействия единству и процветанию - это правильный поступок для всех и правильное использование мирного времени. Некоторое время спустя Андуин завтракал с Генном Седогривом и пророком Веленом. Андуин сказал Генну, что хотел бы, чтобы он был регентом Штормграда, пока его не будет, или если с ним что-то случится. Хотя Генн был польщен и согласился служить Штормграду в отсутствие Андуина, он также отметил, что он старый человек и что Андуин должен думать о наследнике. Тем временем Генн и Велен продолжали советовать Андуину, как ему поступить с дипломатической миссией. После того как Андуин вернулся из своего путешествия из Стальгорна и Храма Света Пустоты, Генн Седогрив и Андуин поужинали в Штормграде,где они заполняли все документы, необходимые для официального оформления положения дел перед поездкой Андуина в Дарнас. Генн еще раз поблагодарил Андуина за то, что тот доверил ему свое королевство, но счел своим долгом обсудить вопрос о наследнике Штормграда. Хотя Андуин старался не обращать внимания на это, Генн строго напомнил ему, что политика - это не игра, и Штормград может оказаться в ужасном положении, если власть перейдет не к тому человеку. Андуин согласился, вспомнив о бунте каменщиков, убивших его мать, и о махинациях Ониксии. Генн вспомнил, как смерть его сына Лайама оставила пустоту в его сердце. Хотя он все еще оплакивает смерть Лиама, он видит много добра, которое Лиам представлял в Андуине, и обнаруживает, что хочет вести Андуина, как своего собственного сына. Андуин был тронут, но сказал Генну, что он не может заменить ему отца. Генн дал Андуину тот же совет, что и Лиаму: жизнь слишком коротка и непредсказуема. Генн убеждал Андуина использовать это мирное время, как бы долго оно ни длилось, чтобы найти королеву, которая родит ему преемника. Генн предположил, что если он еще не нашел себе пару, то, возможно, ему следует подумать о браке по договоренности и даже предложить руку собственной дочери. Андуин знал, что в конце концов ему придется пройти через ухаживание, но он находил идею устроенного принудительного брака, чужого или нет, отвратительной и чувствовал, что Тесс Седогрив будет чувствовать то же самое. Андуин пообещал, что вернется к этой теме позже, и перевел разговор на его встречу с Калией Менетил. Когда Андуин обсуждал, как Конклав собрал жрецов из всех слоев общества, включая Отрекшихся и Орду, Генн напомнил ему, что хотя его сострадание ко всем расам является замечательной чертой, он должен быть осторожен, чтобы оно не привело к опасной наивности. Хотя Орда породила некоторых знатных членов, таких как Тралл и Бейн, Генн подчеркнул, что Отрекшиеся - это развращенные мерзости, которые не чувствуют того же, что и живые люди. Когда Андуин возразил, что конклав возглавляет Отрекшийся Алонсий Фаол, Генн возмутился, что такое богохульство постигло столь любимого героя человечества, и спросил Андуина, как он может это терпеть. Андуин ответил, что конклав показал ему, что Отрекшиеся не все являются безмозглой нежитью, и хотя не все они хороши, некоторые из них, такие как Алонсий Фаол и Франдис Фарли. Хотя Генну не терпелось уйти и отбросить мысль о том, что Отрекшиеся - это люди, Андуин был строг и сумел заставить Генна выслушать его предложение. Андуин предложил использовать Фаола, чтобы начать переговоры и восстановить связь между Отрекшимися и Альянсом. Андуин предположил, что если Альянс воссоединит Отрекшихся с их семьями, то Сильвану можно убедить не рассматривать Альянс как угрозу и использовать Азерит в разрушительных целях. И если эта дипломатическая миссия с Отрекшимися увенчается успехом, тогда Альянс и Орда смогут работать вместе, чтобы исцелить Азерот. Некоторое время спустя Генн помог Андуину организовать похороны своего слуги Уилла Бентона и вернулся в комнату карт, чтобы присутствовать на собрании Андуина. Там Андуин раскрыл свое намерение организовать встречу между Отрекшимися и их человеческими близкими. Генн согласился с небесным Адмиралом Роджерсом, что Отрекшиеся были монстрами, болезнь которых Альянс не должен принимать, а также заявил о своей вере в то, что они замышляют распространить свое проклятие на все человечество. Генн также не советовал Андуину собираться по практическим политическим соображениям и согласился с Верховным Экзархом Туралионом, что одна обострившаяся ссора может привести к политической катастрофе и войне. Когда Генн обвинил Андуина в том, что он использовал собрание как способ заставить себя чувствовать себя лучше после смерти Уилла, Андуин не мог отрицать этого, так как это было частично правдой. Но даже в этом случае желание Андуина обрести мир, частично исполнить предсмертное желание своего друга Уилла, и его вера в то, что Сильвана никогда не подвергнет своих Отрекшихся опасности, способной развязать войну. Он строго приказал своим советникам поддержать его в обеспечении и организации этой встречи. Генн и Калия Менетил помогли Андуину опросить потенциальных кандидатов на собрание. Однако, к легкому раздражению Андуина, Генн был очень суров и постоянно напоминал кандидатам, что их близкие превратились в Отрекшихся , которые служат Сильване и, возможно, совершали ужасные вещи в качестве членов плети. Генн спросил Андуина, как он может терпеть работу с Сильваной после того, как она бросила его отца Вариана во время битвы за Расколотый берег и всех тех грязных дел, которые она совершила. Хотя Андуин признал, что это было нелегко, потенциал собрания, чтобы остановить войну, подпитываемую Азеритом, был слишком многообещающим вознаграждением, чтобы упустить его. Однажды поздним вечером Андуин вызвал Туралиона и Генна в Собор света и воссоединил их с Алонсусем Фаолом в последней отчаянной попытке убедить их в правоте своего дела. Генн был возмущен тем, что Андуин давил на них, используя отвратительную тень прошлого их старого друга, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Он обвинил Алонсия в манипулировании мальчиком, но Фаол возразил Седогриву, что его ненависть к нему проистекает из страха; страха, что если он признает Отрекшихся людьми, то он также признает, что его сын умер ни за что. Хотя Генн собирался в ярости напасть на Фаола, Туралион остановил его, так как не допустил бы насилия в священном месте. Фаол пытался убедить Генна, что его гнев и боль мешают ему понять истину, которая может изменить его восприятие, но Генн хотел цепляться за ненависть и печаль, поскольку это было то, что подпитывало его в борьбе. Фаол сочувствовал ему, но когда он спросил, Будет ли он все еще ненавидеть Отрекшихся, если Фаол придет к нему с отрекшимся Лиамом, Генн был потрясен до глубины души. Не в силах смотреть правде в глаза, Генн взвыл от ярости и бросился бежать из собора. Генн присутствовал на собрании, но был вынужден остаться в крепости Стромгард, чтобы организовать силы безопасности Альянса, так как Андуин не хотел рисковать из-за ссоры между Генном и Сильваной. Хотя собрание началось мирно, Сильвана в конце концов приказала отозвать Отрекшихся участников. Когда некоторые Отрекшиеся отказались или заколебались, чтобы вернуться, Андуин почувствовал боль Божественного колокола в своем теле и понял, что Калия Менетил открыла себя, чтобы дать указание любому из Отрекшихся найти убежище на стороне Альянса в крепости Стромгард. Сильвана ответила тем, что послала своих темных рейнджеров убить всех Отрекшихся участников. Генн был одним из лидеров Альянса, который боролся за безопасность участников Альянса. Вернувшись в Арати, Андуин помог жителя Штормграда похоронить Отрекшихся участников собрания. Поскольку Андуин и Генн присутствовали на похоронах Отрекшихся, Андуин полностью ожидал наказания за свою неудачу и приветствовал Генна, поскольку он чувствовал себя ответственным за мертвых. Вместо этого Генн сказал что он не винил себя, и что Сильвана была ответственна за убийство ее собственного народа. Генн извинился и признал, что собрание показало ему, что в Отрекшихся все еще есть человечность и что между ними и живыми возможен мир. Андуин также признал, что Генн был прав в отношении Сильваны, но Генн сказал, что он ошибался и в отношении нее, поскольку считал ее безжалостной к Альянсу, но не к своему собственному народу. Андуин сокрушался о том, как Сильвана политически перехитрила его, чтобы исказить исход собрания в свою пользу. Андуин в конце концов пришел к выводу, что мир никогда не будет возможен с Сильваной у власти, и что он действительно верит, что Сильвана была неисправима. Война Шипов Когда Король Андуин Ринн и Генн Седогрив устроили спарринг в королевском саду, Матиас Шоу прервал их тренировки, чтобы сообщить, что их план по заполнению Оргриммара агентами ШРУ был успешным. Шоу заявил, что между Натаносом Гнилостенем и Верховным правителем Вароком Саурфангом возникли разногласия относительно развертывания войск. Саурфанг, как говорили, хотел, чтобы армия была развернута в Силитусе, в то время как Гнилостень считал это пустой тратой ресурсов. Многие в Альянсе истолковали решение о походе на Силитус как знак намерения Орды вооружиться Азеритовым оружием и обеспечить монополию на минерал в Калимдоре. Получив эту информацию,Верховная жрица Тиранда Шелест Ветра начала тайно собирать армию Ночных эльфов в Фераласе, чтобы перехватить силы Орды, если они пойдут на Силитус.thumb|350px|спарринг между Андуином и Генном Позже Шоу сообщил о публичной драке между Натаносом и Вароком. Последующий выговор Натаноса, казалось, подтвердил подозрения лидеров Альянса в способности Орды производить Азеритовое оружие и в том, что вождь Сильвана Ветрокрылая поддержала кампанию Саурфанга в Силитусе. Седогрив считал, что Орда уже нашла способ создать Азеритовое Оружие, и Тиранда была с ним согласна. Тиранда заявила, что если Альянс будет согласен, ее армия будет готова сдержать кампанию Орды. Король Андуин, в конце концов, дал свое согласие на развертывание войск Ночных Эльфов. Пока Генн и другие лидеры Альянса находились в городе Штормграда, помогая планировать предстоящую войну, Орда увидела возможность напасть на Ясеневый Лес. С флотом Ночных Эльфов на пути к Силитусу, у Ясеневого Леса был только Малфурион и недостаточное количество защитников, чтобы защитить его. Когда весть о вторжении Орды достигла Штормграда, лидеры Альянса поняли, что Орда обманула их, ослабив оборону Ясеневого Леса. Генн был в ярости из-за ложной информации Шоу, но Андуин сказал ему, что шпионы сообщили о том, что они видели, и что провал был его. Лидеры Альянса координировали свои действия друг с другом, чтобы разместить как можно больше беженцев и укрепить фронт Ясеневого Леса. Генн хотел отправиться в Дарнас, чтобы помочь в эвакуации , поскольку Гилнеасцам понадобится уважаемая авторитетная фигура, чтобы спокойно организовать их эвакуацию. Однако Андуин возразил, Так как ему нужен был Генн в Штормграде, чтобы посоветовать ему, если случится худший исход. Вместо этого Генн уговорил свою жену Мию помочь в этом, и хотя он поручил ей выполнить свою задачу как можно быстрее, чтобы она могла безопасно вернуться, часть Генна знала, что она выйдет за рамки своих обязанностей, чтобы спасти как можно больше жизней. По мере того как шла Война Шипов, Андуин становился все более беспокойным. Однажды бессонной ночью он пошел в картографическую комнату, чтобы посмотреть на таблицу карт и вспомнить, в каких областях Ночные Эльфы теряют свои позиции. Генн, который тоже не мог заснуть, присоединился к нему, размышляя об их ужасном положении. Андуин обсуждал с Генном, что влияние Орды будет почти над всем Калимдором, и если Сильвана удержит Дарнасс и его граждан в заложниках, это может разделить Альясн или парализовать его от ответных действий. Андуин сказал Генну, что Сильвана может заставить его отказаться от Гилнеаса в пользу охраны заложников Тельдрассила, и что политические манипуляции приведут их к разногласиям. К удивлению Андуина, Генн сказал Андуину, что он не откажется от поддержки Альянса, даже если такое событие произойдет, поскольку он никогда не предаст Ночных Эльфов, чтобы вернуть свою Родину. Генн заявил, что он предан защите своих союзников по Альянсу, даже если это требовало жертв, и это было то, что Сильвана не понимала ни о живых, ни о Альянсе. Андуин и Тиранда, подслушавшие их разговор, были тронуты словами Генна. Тиранда заявила, что даже если ее город падет, Альянс не будет разделен. Тем не менее, она также принесла плохие новости, так как в последних сообщениях говорилось, что Ночные Эльфы заняли свои позиции в Астранааре. Когда Орда начала осаждать Тельдрассил, из порталов Башни Магов хлынул поток охваченных паникой беженцев. Хотя Андуин старался держать порталы открытыми как можно дольше, он приказал закрыть их, чтобы защитить Штормград. Миа Седогрив, однако, все еще не добралась до Штормграда, поэтому Генн направился к главному порталу. Хотя Андуин и Тиранда пытались удержать его от того, чтобы броситься навстречу опасности, Генн был полон решимости не позволить Сильване забрать еще одного человека, которого он любил. Пробежав через главный портал, Астария Ловец Звезд и маг окликнули его. Вместе они помогли раненой Мии и ночному эльфу Финелу выбраться из груды обломков. После того, как Астарий залечил раны Мии, Генн отнес Мию и младенца и попросил Астарию пойти с ними в безопасное место. Тем не менее, Астария хотела остаться, чтобы утешить тех, кто собирался умереть, оставив Генн желать, чтобы ее богиня присмотрела за ней в последний раз. Генн отнес Мию и Финель в безопасное место в последний портал, прежде чем приказать закрыть его. Однажды в Штормграде Генн с грустью сообщил, что Орда сожгла Тельдрассил и поклялась заставить Орду заплатить за свой поступок. Битва за Азерот Битва за Лордерон После сожжения Тельдрассила Альянс нанес массированный удар по руинам Лордерона, находящихся под контролем Отрекшихся, в thumb|326px|Генн и Андуин смотрят на битву за Лордеронпопытке вернуть себе Павшее человеческое королевство. Во время битвы за Лордерон он особенно сильно ударил Варока Саурфанга после того, как тот сбил короля Андуина Ринна, прежде чем сам был выведен из строя шаманом-троллем. Генн и другие лидеры Альянса в конце концов сумели загнать Сильвану в угол в Тронном зале, причем Генн был возмущен тем, как она осквернила трон Теренаса своим присутствием и где король Андуин потребовал ее капитуляции. Однако Королева Банши заманила их в ловушку. Она сбежала на своем боевом корабле, в то время как огромный поток чумы затопил столицу. Спасенные Джайной, Генн и другие лидеры Альянса вернулись в крепость Штормграда, чтобы спланировать свой следующий шагthumb|288px Кул-Тирас После битвы при Лордероне Орда проникла в Штормград и освободила двух зандаларских пленников: принцессу Таланджи и Зула. Генн столкнулся с ними в Соборном районе, заставив Орду бежать в гавань, откуда они бежали в Зандалар. Опасаясь союза между Ордой и могущественной империей троллей, Джайна предложила попытаться завербовать Кул Тирас и его легендарный флот на службу Альянсу. Когда она отбыла на родину, Андуин попросил Генна помочь ей и отправиться в Кул-Тирас с эскортом 7-го легиона, чтобы закрепиться там. Корабль Генна прибыл вскоре после того, как Джайна и эмиссар Альянса были взяты под стражу Кул-Тирасцами, но позже им было предоставлено убежище в гавани Боралуса от начальника порта Сайруса Крестфолла, который также нанял Флинна Фейрвинда, чтобы освободить эмиссара. Когда Генн спросил, почему Сайрус помогает им, несмотря на не самый радушный прием, который Альянс получил от Кул Тираса, Сайрус рассказал историю своего старого друга со второй войны, который трагически умер от раны, которую он предпочел игнорировать, а не просить помощи у других, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он размышлял о том, что Кул-Тирас находится в таком же состоянии, а Кэтрин Праудмур ослеплена плохими советами своих советников по внутренним проблемам нации, и что если они не обратятся за помощью к Альянсу, его любимое королевство постигнет та же участь, что и его друга. Генн согласился с этим чувством, испытав тот же самый унизительный урок во время падения Гилнеаса, и что они будут работать вместе, чтобы открыть глаза Кэтрин и показать ей, что в единстве есть сила. После того как Альянс объединил или освободил различные дома Кул-Тираса и разоблачил попытку Присциллы Эшвейн свергнуть дом Праудмур и захватить королевство, Генн наконец подошел к Кэтрин в "покое лорда-адмирала" перед могилой Даэлина, сокрушаясь о том, как одинока она теперь. Генн мягко напомнил ей, что у нее все еще есть Джайна. Повернувшись к своему товарищу и последнему оставшемуся в живых лидеру из первоначального Союза Лордерона, Кэтрин возразила, сказав, что Джайна предала свое королевство. Генн, в свою очередь, настаивал на том, что Джайна просто делала то, что считала правильным, следуя своему сердцу в надежде на мир в то время, и что она страдала за это даже сейчас. Кэтрин призналась Генну, что судьба Джайны преследовала ее во сне, и теперь Генн умолял, чтобы еще не поздно было спасти ее дочь, и чтобы Кэтрин воспользовалась шансом, который сам Генн отдал бы за то, чтобы снова удержать своего сына Лиама, приведя Джайну домой. Приливы Возмездия Шандрис Оперенная Луна, Майев Песнь Теней и Сира пытались убедить Андуина направить силы Альянса на Темный берег, чтобы отбить его у Орды, но война сосредоточилась в Зандаларе, Арати и Кул Тирасе; у Андуина не было войск для этого. Несмотря на отказ Андуина, Генн не остался в стороне. Сославшись на всю помощь, которую Ночные Эльфы оказывали Гилнеасцам в прошлом, он послал Гилнеаские войска на Темный Берег, чтобы помочь. Во время битвы при Дазар'алоре Генн столкнулся с королем Растаханом в его тронном зале и попытался убедить его сдаться. Растахан отказался, однако, вынудив Альянс сразиться с ним насмерть. После битвы Генн присутствовал на военном совете с Андуином, Змеевержцем, Шоу и Джайной, чтобы обсудить их следующий шаг. Когда Андуин выразил сожаление по поводу смерти Растахана, Генн заверил его, что это неизбежная жертва войны, и признался, что уважает Растахана как истинного короля за то, что он готов сражаться до самого конца ради своего народа. Восстание Азшары Узнав о том, что остатки флота Орды вышли в море, Альянс собрал свои флоты, чтобы покончить с военно-морской мощью Орды, с Генном среди своих сил. Без ведома Альянса, Натанос Гнилостень использовал Черный Клинок, чтобы вести флот Орды и преследовавщий их флот Альянса к Нажатару, где оба флота будут атакованы нагами под командованием Королевы Азшары после открытия морей. Хотя Генн и Джайна Праудмур были удивлены их прибытием в Назжатар, они не растерялись и собрали выживших солдат Альянса вместе. Понимая, что их убежище едва ли можно было защитить, а большая часть армии Альянса находилась в еще более опасном положении, Джайна решила поискать в глубине Назжатара более удобную оборонительную позицию. Однако по пути Альянс столкнулся с мастером клинка Окани, лидером Клинков Волн Анкоа.Во время совместного путешествия они столкнулись с астральной проекцией Королевы Азшары, которая хвасталась, что Назжатар будет последним, что они увидят, и обещала, что она будет держать воды вокруг Назжатара пока она будет развлекаться. Решив действовать сообща, клинки Волн Анкоа позволили Альянсу перегруппироваться и укрепить свою базу в Меззамере. После того, как шпионы Альянса пронюхали о том, что Сильвана Ветрокрылая планирует убить Бейна Кровавого Копыта, Андуин обратился за помощью к Джайне, чтобы спасти его, и Джайна согласилась, признав, что обязана Бейну вернуть ей Дерека. Не зная о своей миссии, Генн спросил Джайну, что произошло, когда она вернулась, заставив Джайну рассказать, что она и Матиас Шоу пробрались в Оргриммар и там присоединились к Траллу и Вароку Саурфангу, чтобы предотвратить убийство Бейна. Поначалу возмущенный тем, что Джайна и Андуин спасли предводителя Орды, Джайна смогла успокоить его, указав, что у них есть общий враг. Заметив, что Сильвана и Азшара хотят, чтобы Альянс и Орда вцепились друг другу в глотки, Джайна предложила направить свои усилия против Азшары, а не против Орды. Она также убеждала, что это позволит выиграть время для того, чтобы восстание Саурфанга пустило корни. Хотя и настороженный Генн согласился, но предупредил ее, что если Орда обратится против них, они ответят за это. Стремясь получить контроль над Приливным Камнем Азшары, Джайна направила Шандрис Оперенную Луну и Героя Альянса исследовать руины Зин-Азшари на предмет чего-нибудь достаточно мощного, чтобы противостоять магии Азшары.После того, как Джайна узнала, что копья Сурамара были добыты, она объявила это удивительной находкой и что с их помощью они могут напасть на хранителя Камня и захватить его. Объявив, что настало время действовать, Джайна приказала Альянсу вступить в бой с нагами. По пути, однако, Альянс столкнулся с силами Орды во главе с Лор'темаром Тероном и Первой Чародейкой Талиссрой, и после короткого спора обе стороны согласились сражаться вместе против сил Азшары, где во время сражения Генн работал бок о бок с Лор'темаром. После того, как копья Сурамара были использованы для разрушения защитного барьера Приливного Камня вокруг Леди Зариссы, Генн присоединился к борьбе против чемпиона Азшары. После того, как Джайна и Талисра объединили свои чары, чтобы использовать Приливный Камень, чтобы открыть путь во дворец Азшары, Джайна предупредила, что они не могут недооценивать Азшару, поскольку она была одной из самых могущественных волшебниц на свете, но тем не менее объявила, что она должна быть побеждена. Тем не менее, Лор'темар и Джайна поспорили о том, какая сторона нанесет последний удар Королеве только для того, чтобы быть прерванной самой Азшарой, которая официально пригласила их всех войти в ее дворец. Позже Генн узнал о поражении Азшары и был свидетелем того, как Лор'темар объявил эту победу пустой, поскольку Азшара не только выжила, но и Н'Зот был освобожден. В ответ Джайна заявила, что война отвлекла их и что теперь у них нет никакой надежды против Н'Зота. Соглашаясь с мнением Джайны, Лор'темар дал ей клятву рассказать своему народу о том, что произошло в Назжатаре, о том, как Азшара пала из-за того, что Орда и Альянс объединились, о растущей угрозе Н'Зота и о своем обещании занять его место рядом Саурфангом и Траллом. Генн был рядом с Андуином, когда войска Альянса и Саурфанга двинулись на Оргриммар. Вместо того чтобы атаковать главные ворота, Седогриву и его войскам было поручено обойти город с фланга вдоль западных ворот. После Мак'Гора между Сильваной и Саурфангом и окончания войны между двумя фракциями, Генн мог быть замечен выражающим свое возмущение не только тем, как Сильвана сбежала, но и тем, что Орде были легко прощены её преступления. Когда Генн вернулся на "Искупление Ветра", он поделился с Матиасом Шоу своими опасениями о том, что Сильвана и ее агенты все еще на свободе, а также о том, как Орда снова объединилась. Шоу предложил им внимательно следить за Ордой и сообщать королю Андуину, если возникнет необходимость действовать. Задания Genn Greymane appears throughout Gilneas during the Worgen starting experience and is involved in the following quests: In Gilneas City: *Quest:Safety in Numbers *Quest:Old Divisions *Quest:Brothers in Arms *Quest:The Rebel Lord's Arsenal *Quest:Message to Greymane *Quest:Save Krennan Aranas *Quest:Time to Regroup *Quest:Vengeance or Survival *Quest:Slowing the Inevitable *Quest:Knee-Deep ом в Штормграде]] In Duskhaven: *Quest:Last Chance at Humanity In Greymane Manor: *Quest:Alas, Gilneas! *Quest:Exodus In Tempest's Reach: *Quest:Betrayal at Tempest's Reach *Quest:Flank the Forsaken In Darnassus: *Quest:The Howling Oak *Quest:Breaking Waves of Change Abilities at Stormwind Keep Genn Greymane fights alongside Varian Wrynn at Stormwind Keep. Only Varian's death is needed for the achievement. * * * * * Цитаты *"Damn the orcs, damn the Alliance, and damn you! The last thing Gilneas needs is sponges from other nations drawing from our resources, Dalaran wizards meddling with our affairs, and someone else's enemies killing our soldiers! Gilneas is its own nation and it always will be. This is the last time I'll ever talk to you, Terenas, so I hope you were listening."Lands of Conflict, pg. 96 (Greymane's last known speech, as recorded by Mystrum Runedance, presumably at one of the Alliance councils) *"Pah, the fountains in Gilneas could grant ten times as many wishes as Dalaran's!" (Genn's Copper Coin) *"When I told some of you that I wanted to form an army to retake Gilneas City from these light damned Forsaken… There were those who said Gilneas City would never be retaken. That it was impossible. Well I say to you that we must no longer let our fears control us! For too long I let my fear control me… Fear that I had made all the wrong decisions… Fear that our nation would lose its identity… Fear that if all of you knew the truth, the whole truth… You would reject me as your leader. Well I give in to fear no longer. Look upon me now and see that which I have kept hidden. Now that you know the truth, I ask each of you… who will stand with me, who will fight by my side? Who among you will set aside your fear?" *"Then it is time for those Forsaken predators to become the prey!!" *"It's high time these Forsaken bastards learned... that there's nothing more dangerous than a cornered animal. В Гилнеасе ;Quest:Time to Regroup : : : : : : ;Quest:Last Chance at Humanity : : : : ;Quest:Neither Human Nor Beast :Lorna and Godfrey run in from town. : : : :Genn saunters in. : : :Genn enters worgen form. : : : ;Quest:The Battle for Gilneas City * * * ;Quest:Patriarch's Blessing : : : : : В Штормграде ;Greetings *Gilneas will rise again! *For Gilneas! *Gilneas will prevail! *My people have suffered so long... if only I could shoulder more of their burden. *The Alliance has done us a great service, for this I am eternally grateful. (After the Storyline.) ;Aggro *FOR GILNEAS! *I SHALL BURY YOU! ;Killing a player *Fall before me! *You have no chance! ;Death *Gilneas...I have...failed you. Тыквовин : : : : : : : : : : : : Genn turns around to face the Wickerman and takes out a torch as he orders it. : : :Genn and the crowd of Wickerman Revelers throw their torches and light the Wickerman, then switch to Worgen form. They cheer and applaud, then return to human form. Genn despawns. Личность The people of the Alliance remember the king of Gilneas as a proud, strong-willed, cunning, and arrogant man. He and his armies stood by the Alliance during the Second War, but in the aftermath it became clear to Genn Greymane that the Alliance needed Gilneas more than Gilneas needed the Alliance. He ordered that the Greymane Wall be closed to all outsiders, effectively sealing off his kingdom from the outside world and its conflicts. But fate, it seems, was intent on teaching the king a lesson in humility: although the wall succeeded in isolating Gilneas from the rest of the world, it also served to damn the kingdom's people forever. As the worgen curse swept the nation and early attempts at containment failed, Greymane found himself fighting a battle for his people's very humanity.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Features - Lore Мелочи *As of Cataclysm, Greymane is one of the four surviving Alliance rulers from the Second War, the others being King Varian, Kurdran Wildhammer and Gelbin Mekkatorque; King Terenas of Lordaeron, King Thoras Trollbane of Stromgarde, Admiral Proudmoore of Kul Tiras, Lord Perenolde of Alterac, Antonidas of Dalaran, King Anasterian Sunstrider of Quel'Thalas and King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge have all died (all murdered with the exception of Perenolde, who died in prison, and Magni, who became petrified during a ritual) in the interim. *Genn is also one of the two racial leaders with a still living spouse in World of Warcraft, the other being Tyrande Whisperwind. *Genn Greymane makes an appearance at Arthas Menethil's induction into the Knights of the Silver Hand ceremony in Stormwind.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 59 Gilneas had seceded from the Alliance and shut out the rest of the world by this point, so his presence there is a mystery, it's possible he had enough respect for the Silver Hand to visit the induction. Alternatively he may have been invited by his neighbor kings and merely came as a show of respect for those he fought with in the Second War. *While at first glance it may appear that Greymane was named so by Blizzard because of the worgen curse, his introduction being all the way back in Warcraft II would mean it is a coincidence. Галерея File:Lord of His Pack 01.jpg|Король Генн Седогрив и Винсент Годфри верхом в Городе Гилнеасе в World of Warcraft. File:Genn Greymane.jpg|Генн Седогрив во время Второй Войны. File:Genn Greymane Curse of the Worgen.JPG|Генн Седогрив в Проклятье Воргена. File:King Genn Greymane TCG.jpg|Карточка Изменения в обновлениях * * Видео 425px Заметки Внешние ссылки Категория:Люди Категория:Воргены Категория:Гилнеас (королевство) Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Персонажи "День Дракона" Категория:Персонажи "Потоки Тьмы" Категория:Персонажи "По ту сторону Темного Портала" Категория:Персонажи "Проклятье воргенов" Категория:Персонажи "Лидеры Азерота" Категория:Персонажи "Волчье сердце" Категория:Гилнеас НИП Категория:Город Гилнеас НИП Категория:Штормград НИП Категория:Боссы столиц Категория:Уникальная озвучка